


Your Least Favorite Things

by Patd06



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, Lawyers, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patd06/pseuds/Patd06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is an aspiring attorney who lands an internship at Cifer & Jaegerjaquez, one of the most successful and influential law firms in the city.  He thinks he's there because he's intelligent and talented, but what happens when he finds out the real reason he was chosen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Least Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song "Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic! at the Disco. Hope you enjoy:)

 

**There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.**

**It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses**

**At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains**

**And a few more of your least favorite things...**

Ichigo sighed and pushed his bangs away from his eyes as he lifted a box of files from the floor and sat them on his desk. As he started to organize them alphabetically, he began to wonder, why exactly was he doing it? Was this what he went through six years of law school for? Was this what he'd be looking forward to after taking the bar exam? If that was the case, Ichigo was not looking forward to it.

But he knew the only reason he was filing papers instead of studying for the bar was because he'd gotten an internship at Cifer & Jaegerjaquez, the most distinguished and influential law firm in Los Angeles. He was extremely grateful to have the opportunity to work with such prestigious lawyers, but that was before he started. He'd been working at the firm for a month and had only been assigned filing jobs and things of that sort. He'd met Ulquiorra Cifer, one of the senior partners, only twice; once for his interview and once for a staff meeting. Ichigo had yet to meet the other senior partner, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. In truth, Jaegerjaquez was the one Ichigo was really interested in meeting. The man was a legend.

With an eighty-nine percent defense rate, it was almost a guarantee that if Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was your opponent, you were going to lose. Cases that he served as the defense for were studied in classes across America. Ichigo distinctly remembered studying _California v. Sosuke Aizen_ , a case that was infamous without Grimmjow, but legendary because of him. The prosecutor was Byakuya Kuchiki, a man who was the definition of the law, and followed every rule by the letter. The case was centered around Sosuke Aizen who had been rumored to be the leader of a crime ring. Grimmjow won the case by using literally two words for his opening statement: prove it.

Everyone knew Aizen was guilty; the man looked like a born sociopath, but when it came down to it, the prosecution had no evidence to prove that he was guilty beyond reasonable doubt. That was definitely the case that defined Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's career. He was frighteningly intelligent, engaging, and witty, and he was also devastatingly handsome, which only added to his charm. At thirty-six years old, he had everything going for him. Ichigo was itching to meet the guy, but he'd been informed that Grimmjow was away on business in Miami.

"Having fun there, Ichigo?" one of the junior partners, Shinji Hirako, asked. Ichigo sighed again, pushing some of the papers away from himself.

“Fuck no. Rangiku’s been riding my ass ever since I turned her down,” Ichigo responded. Shinji let out a small laugh and sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Ichigo’s desk. He picked up a small stack of the papers and looked through them. Shaking his head slowly, he put them back onto the desk.

“You’ve definitely got your work cut out for you there, Ichi. Some of those cases are from when Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were working for Urahara & Shihoin. She really pulled out all the stops to give you menial bullshit to deal with, didn’t she?”

“Yeah. She told me to study all the briefs and if there’s a losing case, she wants me to write a fucking dissertation on what mistakes were made and how the case could have been won. I really don’t want to do this, but she said she’d tell Mr. Cifer that I sexually harassed her.” Shinji rolled his eyes, grabbed a large pile of the cases, and threw them into the air. Ichigo watched, mildly horrified as the evidence of the past two hours of his hard work fluttered around the room. Shinji tsked and stood up.

“If I’m recalling it correctly, it was Rangiku who sexually harassed you and was angered when she discovered that you like cock. Now, let’s go to lunch, Ichigo.” Ichigo smiled and shook his head as he stood and followed the blond out of the office. “Don’t let people intimidate you like that, Ichigo. You’ve got just as much right to be here and be comfortable as anyone else. Grimmjow picked you from about a hundred applicants for this internship. You’re special, so don’t let anyone else make you feel less than, alright?”

Ichigo nodded and let out a sigh of relief as he followed Shinji to the exit. He knew there had been lots of other applicants for the position he’d received, but he didn’t know that Grimmjow had chosen him personally. That made a bit of pride spark in his chest. He’d always worked hard, and to know that it had paid off like this made him feel really good. He was more excited than ever to meet Grimmjow, even if only to thank him for affording him such a prestigious opportunity.

“Hey, Shinji, do you know when Mr. Jaegerjaquez will be returning? I’d really like to express my gratitude to him face to face.” Shinji nodded his approval of Ichigo’s statement before he responded.

“He should be coming back sometime today. Fair warning though, he hates it when people call him ‘Mr. Jaegerjaquez’, so just call him Grimmjow, okay?”

Ichigo felt strange addressing his superior in such an informal manner, but he nodded nonetheless. He couldn’t wait to meet Grimmjow; he hoped his mentor was everything he was expecting and more.

* * *

  
Later that day, Ichigo was typing a brief for one of Shinji’s upcoming cases. He didn’t mind the work; it was what he wanted to do after all, and it was nice to help Shinji out. The blond had quickly become someone Ichigo could trust, and plus, he didn’t have anything better to do now that he wasn’t taking Rangiku’s bullshit anymore. He looked up from his computer screen when one of the paralegals, Neliel, poked her head in the door.

“Hi, Ichigo! Grimmjow wants to see you,” she said, cheerily. Ichigo nodded slowly and stood to exit the office. As he followed Neliel towards Grimmjow’s office, he could feel his excitement crescent. This was what he’d been waiting for. Neliel opened the door to Grimmjow’s office and allowed Ichigo to enter it before she closed it silently behind her. Ichigo could smell the heavy scent of cigarette smoke and he looked up through his bangs to meet the gaze of the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his entire life.

Grimmjow appeared almost uninterested in him. His feet were propped on his desk and a cigarette hung from his mouth. His hair was wild, untamed, and blue, and he was dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks; he’d gotten rid of his tie and had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. He looked Ichigo over with his electric blue eyes, seemingly analyzing his every feature. Ichigo inwardly squirmed under the scrutiny of the older man’s gaze.

“You wanna sit, or are you just gonna stand there being predictable?” he asked, and Ichigo shivered at the deep, lustful voice. He tried to pull himself together as best as he could, before he sat down across from Grimmjow. The attorney removed his feet from the desk and leaned on it, lacing his fingers together. He stared at Ichigo for another stretch of time before he spoke again. “You know why you’re here?”

“I assume it’s because my resume was better than all the other applicants, sir,” Ichigo responded, honestly. What other reason could there be? Ichigo jumped when Grimmjow began to laugh maniacally.

“You’re kidding, right?” he asked, once he’d sobered. Ichigo hoped his confusion showed on his face. He had no idea what was happening.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” he said. Grimmjow’s manic grin receded to a manic smirk.

“I’m sure you were informed that you were chosen by me personally from among over a hundred applicants. Do you want to know why?” Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow stood up and crossed to where Ichigo sat. He placed his large hands on the smaller male’s shoulders, and the young man sighed.

It had always been like this. Ever since he was a teenager and had his first job working as a stocker in a grocery store, he’d almost always been sexually harassed by his bosses. He didn’t know why he thought now would be any different. He understood why Grimmjow chose him now. It wasn’t for his work ethic, or his excellent grades in school. No, Grimmjow chose him because he was good-looking; the intelligence just happened to be an add on.

“So you want to have sex with me, huh? That’s why you chose me?” he asked, darkly. He could almost hear the other man’s smirk, and he felt bile rise in his throat. People like this disgusted him. “I won’t do it. I’ll quit right now, if I have to.”

“Oh, so chivalrous. Listen, Kurosaki, there’s no way you’ll ever get a job at any firm if I give you a bad reference. Don’t forget who you’re dealing with.”

Ichigo felt like killing someone, preferably this arrogant son of a bitch who he’d looked up to beforehand. He clenched his fists as the reality of his situation set in. People definitely aren’t always what they seem; this experience was proving that statement to be the truest one he’d ever heard.

“Give me your hand,” Grimmjow instructed. Ichigo opened one of his clenched fists and allowed Grimmjow to take hold of it. He looked at the key card that the blue haired male had placed in his hand with disdain. “Meet me at the hotel tonight. If you don’t, you can start looking for a new career path, ‘kay?”

Ichigo almost growled at the condescending tone that Grimmjow had spoken to him in. It was like swallowing a drink laced with formaldehyde. What an excellent façade this guy had put up, huh? He was turning to leave when Grimmjow stopped him.

“If you tell anyone, I’ll make your life hell. You got that, kid?” Ichigo pulled himself away from the older man and headed for the door.

“Whatever.”

* * *

  
Ichigo sat fuming in his office. He knew he could just walk away. There was no way Grimmjow’s influence was that strong right? Who was he kidding with that bullshit thought? Grimmjow could ruin his life in six different languages if he wanted to. When Ichigo thought about it, the situation wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it was. Grimmjow wasn’t disgusting, he just had a terrible personality. But Ichigo wouldn’t be fucking his personality. Plus, it was just one night right? He could deal if it meant he could do what he’d always wanted to.

He sighed and stood up collecting his messenger bag; he picked up the key card Grimmjow had given him and put it into his pocket. Once he exited his office, he peeked into Shinji’s.

“I’m out, Shin.” Shinji directed his attention towards Ichigo.

“So I take it you met Grimmjow?” he asked. Ichigo suppressed an eye roll as he recalled his first meeting with Grimmjow.

“Yeah.”

“So you gonna fuck him?” Ichigo gasped which caused Shinji to laugh boisterously. “You think you’re the first one he’s done this to? Orihime the receptionist, Nel the paralegal, Rangiku, Rukia, Harribel. One night in room 616 for a long-standing career at Cifer & Jaegerjaquez. You’re definitely not the first, but you’re the first guy.”

Ichigo felt more disgusted than he had before. Grimmjow wasn’t even gay. Was he doing this just because he knew Ichigo didn’t have another choice?

"I'll see you around, Shinji," Ichigo said, solemnly. He exhaled deeply as he exited the building and headed for the parking lot. Once he was in his car, he rested his forehead against the steering wheel.

 _Am I really going to do this?_ he thought to himself. The decision wasn’t really that hard. He had two options: fuck Grimmjow or lose everything he’d worked for since high school. Lifting his head from the steering wheel, he started his engine determinedly. It was just one night. Nothing as trivial as having sex with a man he had no interest in was going to keep him from doing what he wanted to do.

* * *

  
Ichigo pulled up at the hotel, his heart sinking almost instantly. A five-star hotel, but should he have expected anything less? He shrugged off his jacket and got rid of his tie. He shook his head as he climbed out of his car. He couldn’t believe he was going to have sex with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

 _Boy, if the guys from pre-law could see me now._ He chuckled at his own sarcastic thoughts as he entered the hotel lobby. He didn’t bother with the receptionist since he already had a key to the room. He rode the elevator up to the sixth floor and walked as slowly down the hallway as he possibly could. He could feel his palms sweating and his throat drying up as he neared the door of the room. 616. He took a deep breath before sliding the key into the door. Once he was inside, he shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

“Took you long enough, Kurosaki,” Grimmjow stated. Ichigo scowled as he tried to judge where the man was; he could barely see anything in the dimly lit room. He walked to what he presumed to be the center of the room. “Clothes.”

Ichigo’s scowl deepened as he unbuttoned his shirt. He still didn’t even know where the hell Grimmjow was. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, he tossed it aside and removed his pants. He heard Grimmjow snickering.

“The fuck’s so funny?” he asked, agitation lacing his voice.

“I can see your blush,” the older man responded.

“Don’t,” was Ichigo’s only response. Grimmjow’s laughter increased as Ichigo removed his underwear. He felt like he could hear the blood rushing to his head.

“Don’t what?” Grimmjow asked.

“Don’t make fun of me, you asshole! You think I want to be here?” Ichigo yelled his response. A chill crept down his spine as he felt warm breath on his neck and a hand slowly caressing his taut abdomen. His breath hitched when Grimmjow’s hand wrapped around his length causing him to harden slightly under the man’s touch.

“I know you want to be here, Kurosaki. This proves it,” Grimmjow taunted as he stroked Ichigo to full erection. The younger man covered his mouth to silence his moans of pleasure, but Grimmjow pulled the hand away. “None of that. I want to hear you scream before this night’s over.”

“Why...why are you doing this?” Ichigo questioned, his voice strained from trying to repress his sounds of pleasure. Grimmjow chuckled once more.

“Because I can.”

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow pushed him forward and he landed face-first on a king-sized bed. He tried to get up but his attempts were thwarted as Grimmjow climbed on top of him. Ichigo growled as he felt his wrists being secured behind his back. He cried out as Grimmjow yanked him upwards by his hair.

“Bastard!”

“Keep it coming with the dirty talk, Kurosaki. You’re turning me on,” Grimmjow teased. He ground his clothed erection against Ichigo’s naked ass causing the younger male to shiver involuntarily. Ichigo cursed under his breath feeling his blush and his arousal intensify. “You know what I like most about you, Kurosaki? Your optimism.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow, raising an eyebrow. His eyes widened and he gasped sharply when he felt a long finger invading his entrance.

“I’m talking about how you came in thinking everything would be all raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens and shit.” Ichigo groaned as another finger slid inside him. “I like how you thought I’d just let a sweet piece like you slide right by.”

“You’re not even gay, you fucker,” Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow’s fingers brushed his prostate.

“I don’t believe in labels, Kurosaki.” Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo nearly whined when he pulled out his fingers. He pushed the young law student back down to his previous position so that his puckered hole was on display. Ichigo waited defenselessly for what he knew was coming. His mental preparation was not enough for what he inevitably received. Tears formed in his eyes instantly as Grimmjow entered him basically raw. He bit his lip to keep from screaming his agony. Grimmjow did not pause to allow Ichigo to adjust. “Fuck, Kurosaki. What are you, a virgin?”

Ichigo didn’t bother responding to the man’s taunts; he was in far too much pain. It also didn’t help that his erection was long gone. He couldn’t bear the torture any longer. Looking back at Grimmjow with his watery brown eyes, he released a broken sob.

“Please, Grimmjow...it hurts so bad.” The blue haired man stopped his animalistic thrusts, seemingly shocked at Ichigo’s suddenly docile request. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, the tears running down his flushed cheeks. Grimmjow tsked before pulling Ichigo upright by his hair again. Ichigo panted as Grimmjow began to stroke him, slowly bringing his erection back to life, while simultaneously making shallow thrusts within him. Before long, Ichigo could feel the excruciating pain turning into carnal pleasure. He let out a drawn out moan as Grimmjow stroked the sweet spot within him. He could hear the attorney’s smirk in his ear.

“That’s what I’ve been waiting for. Louder, Kurosaki,” Grimmjow urged. Ichigo yielded to the request and moaned louder. He could feel his release nearing, but he needed more from Grimmjow. He turned his head slightly, gently nibbling on Grimmjow’s ear, causing the man to release a moan of his own.

“Please untie me, Grimmjow,” he requested, his voice laced with debauchery. He heard a growl come from the man’s throat and then he felt the restraint on his wrists loosen. Bracing himself on his hands, he looked back at Grimmjow, waiting for him to continue. The blue haired man gripped Ichigo’s slim hips tightly and began to pound into him mercilessly once more. Ichigo panted, moaning Grimmjow’s name. “Grimmjow...”

“Louder, Kurosaki!”

“Grimmjow! Oh, fuck...shit, shit, shit...” Ichigo cursed repeatedly as he felt his release taunting him.

“C’mon, Kurosaki, you can do better than that!” Grimmjow yelled, his bruising grip on Ichigo’s hips tightening. Ichigo’s body quivered as his seed spilled onto the sheets.

“GRIMMJOW!” he yelled with his release.

“Ichigo...” The older man continued to brutalize his hole and then growled as his own seed filled Ichigo. Grimmjow pulled out and all but collapsed on top of Ichigo. The younger male was too tired to object. With Grimmjow’s muscular arm thrown across his back, Ichigo slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  
The sun shone brightly through the wispy golden curtains of the hotel room causing Ichigo to squint. He tried sitting up but quickly abandoned the idea when pain shot through his lower back. He pushed his hand through his hair and sighed. He felt sticky, disgusting and used. It did not help that he was alone, his only company a small note on the pillow next to him. But what had he expected? To wake up snuggled next to Grimmjow or some other mushy shit like that? Who the fuck was he kidding? He sighed once more before picking up the paper and reading.

_Kurosaki,_  
 _I think it’s safe to say that you’ve secured a spot both at Cifer & Jaegerjaquez and in my bed. Don’t think you can get away from me. I’m gonna become one of your least favorite things._  
 _G.J._

Ichigo didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. A fine mess he’d gotten himself into indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before, but I kind of enjoy the premise, so if you like it, I'll continue it...let me know:)


End file.
